


Charmed and Ready

by l2set



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Get Togethers, Bad Flirting, Blackwatch Era, Cheesy Nicknames, Current Hanzo Shimada, First Date, Fluff, Food is Mentioned, Gifts, M/M, Owed Favors, Valentine's Day, Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l2set/pseuds/l2set
Summary: Hanzo did not like training the new people, and had promptly got himself out of that game after he trained up his first five, keeping them for himself. No one really minded that he took them, and they were usually efficient. The one time they weren’t and here he was entertaining some eighteen year old criminal that Reyes and his brother thought had some real potential. Genji often times said that while they were raised to be proper villains, the kid was a true bad guy.If only Hanzo could remember his name.





	Charmed and Ready

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaughterOfInkAndLetters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfInkAndLetters/gifts).



> a gift for my wonderful beta reader @[daughterofinkandletters](https://daughterofinkandletters.tumblr.com/) who had said in a bunch of tags on a post that they wanted a valentine. so, happy valentine's day. xoxo

     “Here,” The kid said, shoving a bouquet of cotton candy roses into Hanzo’s arms. Hanzo took them, looking between the candy flowers and the young man standing at his door. “I also got you this.”

     This was not the favor Hanzo had envisioned when he told Reyes that he owed him one. It had been a shit mission, his own team fucking it up almost immediately, and he needed to borrow Genji for part of it. Hanzo had offhandedly told the commander that he owed him a favor – anything. Reyes timed his text down to the exact moment his kid would knock on the door, just saying “consider it repaid.”

     Hanzo couldn’t for the life of him figure out the kid’s name. He knew he belonged to Gabe, taken under his wing almost a year ago. Genji had talked about the angry little shit several times, trying to train the kid himself, and then apologizing to Hanzo for all the times he was a terrible brother. He had been getting better though, and Reyes had Genji often taking this kid out for stealth exercises.

     Hanzo did not like training the new people, and had promptly got himself out of that game after he trained up his first five, keeping them for himself. No one really minded that he took them, and they were usually efficient. The one time they weren’t and here he was entertaining some eighteen year old criminal that Reyes and his brother thought had some real potential. Genji often times said that while they were raised to be _proper villains_ , the kid was a true bad guy.

     If only Hanzo could remember his name.

     “Ah,” Hanzo started, and took the small box and card from him as well. He shifted the cotton candy flowers in his arms, and took a step back into his room. “Come in.”

     “It’s for Valentine’s Day. I made the card myself.” The kid shifted on his feet, looking at Hanzo expectantly. Hanzo just nodded, and put the candy bouquet and box on his dresser then opened the card.

     The envelope had _Hanzo_ written on it in a neat script, looked almost typed but he could see where the ink had bleed through just a bit. He pulled the card out, made out of good cardstock and fabric, the same handwriting across the front saying “When I see U”. He opened the card a pop-up fabric heart appeared, with the words “U Make My Heart Go Ba-BOOM” – Hanzo swallowed hard to keep from laughing, and stared a beat longer at the card, looking for the kid’s name. _Love, Jesse_.

     “Wow,” Hanzo started again, so unsure of what to say. Jesse was looking at him earnestly, and he set the card down. “That’s a card.”

     “Open the box,” Jesse said. Hanzo just nodded, and reached for the box. It was wrapped in shiny red paper, little holographic hearts plastered all over it. He opened it slowly, a little dark blue box nested inside. He took off the lid, and there was a set of little silver charms. “Oh.”

     “I noticed that you have some on your bow, and you eat a lot of fast food – how do you stay so fit? And I thought you might like those,” Jesse explained, voice getting more high pitched as he went on.

     “You noticed that?” Jesse nodded. Hanzo touched the charms gently, a double double, a fountain drink cup with a bendy straw, and a soft serve twist in a sugar cone. “That’s very thoughtful, Jesse.”

     “Do you like them? Do you accept?”

     “Do I accept what?” Hanzo asked, confused.

     “To be my Valentine. They are offers,” Jesse explained, speaking like Hanzo was a complete idiot. Hanzo let his mouth open, feeling sort of like a fish. “I mean, you don’t have to, but you should.”

     “Ah,” Hanzo started. He was definitely going to kill Reyes. Possibly Genji, too, for not warning him about this shit. This was above and beyond what a favor should entail - he had so much dirt on the two of them that he was being kind not blackmailing them into submission. Hanzo found himself agreeing with Jesse though, setting up a Valentine’s Day date for later that evening. “Eight o’clock, of course.”

     “You won’t regret it, I promise, sugar loaf,” Jesse said, backing out of Hanzo’s room and not taking his eyes off him until he had to turn, practically skipping down the hallway.

     “Sugar loaf?” Hanzo repeated to himself, out loud. He blinked, and plucked a cotton candy rose out of the plastic wrap and ate it. “ _Sugar loaf_?”

* * *

     Jesse arrived back at Hanzo’s door promptly at eight. Hanzo finished his fixing his hair, and making sure all his piercings were firmly in order before answering. The kid could wait for another moment or two, even if this was a favor Reyes, Hanzo wasn’t going to look anything less than his best. All he had to do was get through one date and be done with it, hopefully killing the crush Jesse was forming on him.

     “Oh, wow,” Jesse greeted, hat off and against his chest. He was blushing, but continued to meet Hanzo’s eyes with his. Hanzo looked him up and down, nodding. It infuriated him that the kid was taller than he was.

     Jesse wasn’t in anything fancy, but had thought enough to put on clean pants and a new shirt. Hanzo was betting that Genji had helped with the hair and beard, knowing how to make a good impression on Hanzo. His younger brother was fond of the kid, probably wanting Jesse to do well on this little date. Even if it wasn’t going to go anywhere.

     “Thank you,” Hanzo replied. He stepped out of his room, grabbing his jacket. Jesse put his hat on, and held out an arm, Hanzo took it, sighing. “I managed to get us into a little bistro that overlooks the city.”

     “Wow,” Jesse said again. Hanzo could feel him vibrating in excitement. They walked together in step and arm in arm. “Um, did you like the gifts, really?”

     “I have already eaten the entire bouquet,” Hanzo admitted. It wasn’t any kind of secret around base that he had a large sweet tooth, it was how most people curried favors from him. “And the charms were very thoughtful. I will put them on my bow once I get more links.”

     “Oh, I should’ve thought of that. Gabe says that we can take out - “

     “I have a bike, and that’s what I’m driving,” Hanzo said, cutting him off. Jesse just nodded. The walked to the garage in silence; Hanzo dreading this more by the moment, almost wanting to cancel as to not get Jesse’s hopes up.

     “Wow. I keep saying that, but wow. This bike is a masterpiece.” Hanzo nodded, handing Jesse his extra helmet. Without asking, Jesse put his hat into one of the saddlebags on the side. He slid behind Hanzo on the bike and wrapped his arms around his waist. Jesse put his chin over Hanzo’s shoulder, and he could feel how hunched the kid was. “Ready when you are.”

     The drive through the town and hills was pretty quick, Hanzo driving more carefully than normal. Jesse stayed as still as possible, only shifting when Hanzo took corners or had to come to a stop at a sign or light. It was surprisingly pleasant to have him in the back, oddly soothing. He parked it in the parking lot, not trusting any of the valets.

     “This is a lot nicer than I thought,” Jesse said, taking off his helmet and handing it back to Hanzo. He slipped on his cowboy hat, and stuck his hands his pockets, watching Hanzo.

     “Where did you think I was going to take you?”

     “The burger joint on other side of town. Marv’s has a nice view of the city too.” Jesse stuck out his arm again, and Hanzo took it once more, leading them up the stairs to the bistro.

     “That’s not a very fitting place for a Valentine’s day date, Jesse. Especially after those nice gifts you gave me,” Hanzo told him. He gave his name to the hostess and they sat them promptly, handing them menus and bringing them ice water while they looked it over.

     “I know that Gabe kinda forced you into this - he didn’t say it, but I’m not as dumb as I look.”

     “Reyes didn’t force me to do anything,” Hanzo tried. Jesse rolled his eyes at him, and Hanzo just shrugged. “Okay, I owed him a favor. I didn’t expect this, and I had no idea who you were.”

     “That’s - that’s - but I hang out with your brother!” The server returned, taking their orders.

     “You do not hang out with Genji,” Hanzo corrected. Genji wanted to _hang out_ with the kid, but always found himself policing Jesse too much, and trying to keep him out of trouble to the point of upsetting himself.

     “Okay, well, I spend a lot of time with him. It’s impossible to hang out with him - Genji thinks he’s so cool, but he’s worse than Gabe. Acts like he’s my dad all the time.” Hanzo let out a bark of a laugh at that, wishing that he could see Genji’s face when Jesse called him a dad. “You’re cool though.”

     “You think I’m cool?” Hanzo asked, sitting up just a bit straighter and feeling very proud in that moment. Jesse nodded.

     “Yeah. Have you seen you? You have like the best tats and piercings? And you never care what people think of you.”

     “And my brother is uncool because he’s too dad like?”

     “No. Well, yes. But also? He tries way too hard,” Jesse told him, pursing his lips together and making a face. Hanzo nodded, not sure he totally understood what Jesse was expressing with the face. “You don’t seem to try though, you’re just you.”

     “And you think you like that?”

     “Of course. I actually noticed you,” Jesse muttered.

     Hanzo didn’t know how to continue that, an awkward silence falling over the table. Their server returned, putting their plates in front of them. Jesse had ordered a quail and lamb dish with risotto, and it looked pretty amazing. Hanzo’s wasn’t half bad either, short ribs with wild mushrooms and mash potatoes. They dove in immediately, still not talking to one another.

     “I’m just busy you know,” Hanzo finally said. Jesse stopped eating and looked right him. “I don’t notice a lot of people.”

     “Yeah, I guess,” Jesse said. He picked a bit at his food. “We don’t have to stay for dessert.”

     “Are you kidding me? They have a strawberry mousse cake _and_ a red velvet cheesecake with extra cream cheese frosting. We’re not leaving until I have a slice of each.”

     “You really do have a sweet tooth, huh?”

     “Yes, I like anything sweet,” Hanzo told him. He waved their server over, and put in his order for dessert. Jesse chiming in that he just wanted a slice of carrot cake. “Savory desserts are more your speed?”

     “And unsavory desserts,” Jesse quipped back. Hanzo actually felt himself blush at that. Jesse was actually kind of cute, and it was nice to be flirted with even if the kid was twenty years his junior. “You picked a nice place.”

     “Better than Merv’s?”

     “You picked a nice place,” Jesse reiterated. Hanzo just shook his head, and finished off his plate. Jesse’s was still half full, and desserts were coming along.

     “Going to finish that? Do you like it?”

     “I, uh, figured I could just take whatever I don’t finish back with me. Unless you want it?”

     “Nope, just curious.”

     Their desserts arrived, and Jesse asked for two boxes for his meal and dessert. Hanzo barely  paused between the mousse and cheesecake, eating both at the same time. Jesse watched him in awe, Hanzo letting his eyes close as he ate - the cakes exquisite and sweet and everything he wanted in a dessert. Jesse felt like he was dying when Hanzo let out a small moan.

     “It’s almost curfew for me,” Jesse cut in. Hanzo paused in his eating. “Gabe doesn’t like me out past midnight, and it’s like eleven-thirty.”

     “Oh,” Hanzo said. He waved their server over, settling their bill. He let Jesse herd him out of the little bistro and to his bike, both of them watching couples walking together hand in hand and kissing. Jesse had linked his arm through Hanzo’s again, but he felt more distant than at the beginning of the evening.

     The drive back to base was uneventful, and they pulled into the garage right at midnight. Hanzo would take the wrath of Reyes if he was really upset at the kid for breaking curfew. He was after all doing the commander a favor, and Jesse shouldn’t be punished for Hanzo not keeping to it. Even if he didn’t know about it - Hanzo wouldn’t have been in the position to keep the kid out late if Reyes hadn’t insisted that he do this favor.

     “Uh, well, thanks for taking me out,” Jesse sputtered out, toying with his hat. He was looking down instead of at Hanzo. “I know that it’s the last thing you wanted to do, and I know Gabe made you. But thanks for not making horrible.”

     “I had a pretty good time, Jesse,” Hanzo told him, actually meaning it. The date was awkward, but Jesse wasn’t a bad kid. He swallowed hard, thinking about his next words. “I wouldn’t mind eating with you again. Maybe with more talking.”

     “That sounds - “ Jesse stopped, and stepped up to Hanzo. He dropped his hat on the ground, and put a hand on the back of Hanzo’s head, and kissed him.

     Hanzo didn’t respond, letting Jesse control the moment. The kid stepped back, face flushed and eyes still downcast. Hanzo didn’t go forward to him, but stayed still, feeling like he was in shock. Jesse bent down and grabbed his hat, putting it on his head. He coughed.

     “Uh, I didn’t - thank you,” Jesse finished, and turned away, almost running from Hanzo. Hanzo just watched him, putting a hand to his mouth. The kid wasn’t that bad of a kisser, and he expected to see more of him around the base. Jesse was more interesting than he thought, perhaps owing a favor to Reyes wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh, what did we think??? i've been dying to do young jesse/current hanzo for-like-ever. it was cute, i know. like way too cute, right? let me know. please. im dying. give me some praise. also, not beta'd. so, if there is anything horrible going on with the editing, lmk. ♥♥
> 
> also! remember to come talk to me on [tumbles](http://jellybeanchili.com)!


End file.
